Haunted House
by BrokendWings
Summary: Haunted House. Missing Prince. A witches New start goes wrong worse than she could ever dream. Os it possible to love the dead.? Read and Review Please


**Disclaimer. **Blah Blah Kayli is the main girl she is my own character but the rest are done by the wonderful and talented Tim Burton I do not claim any but Kayli.

**Disclaimer**. **I don't own Tim Burtons characters but I do own Kayli. Its my name and my character**

Haunted House

Brown eyes pulled away from the car as dust flew from beneath it blending in with her long curly hair. Her blasted hat, witches of course, flew in the opposite direction of the Taxi as it quickly sped away.

Pulling her hat on she looked up at the house it had a eerie feel to it, Her favorite kind. The sound of old wood creaking made her jump as the door slid open the soft sound of rain fell behind her as she closed the door locking it. Her shoes were tossed by the door her hand hit the lights as she did so. White sheets covered furniture dust covering them. It hasn't been lived in for centuries. Perfect.

Her bags dropped by the door along with her solid black hat. Taking the grand tour she stood in front of the last remaining door. It was locked from the inside making her all the more wanting to get inside but was delayed by a hard knocking at the door. Pushing the bags aside she opened the door her hand gripping her hat.

"G'Day, My Lady, I wished to inform yah. The pumpkin prince has gone missing. Please if yah know anything His parents are worried." Handing her a paper with all the info he had been giving everyone turning he walked back into the storm Fading quickly.

Her eyes stared at his picture as the door slammed shut. A flash of lightning in the background she guided herself to the living room. A soft sneeze escaped her lips as dust flew from the newly removed sheets. The furniture was beautiful. Perfect for her obsession of the ancient I suppose.

Hours passed and night came. Lying across the couch exhausted she slept. The sound of rain hitting against the rain soothed her sleeping body. The windows remained crack allowing the wind to pull the dust free from the grips it had on the sheets. Sending Goosebumps across her bodies.

The locked door creaked open a young body creped around tossing a blanket across her he starred at the poster on the table beside her. His picture stared back at him. He didn't want to be found or he thinks he doesn't want to be found. Writing on it with red ink. It read. "_Don't interfere."_ The ink dripped making it look as if it was blood. He returned to his refuge after closing the windows locking it once more.

**Next Morning.**

Her eyes opened slowly but widened as she saw the note. "The door was locked." Her mind puzzled with questions but her eyes turned to the lock door. _It. has to be_. A thin piece of metal slid into the door twisting it until the door clicked. Pulling the door open she looked and saw the miles of books. Walking in the floorboards creped beneath her But there wasn't anything in there. Bummed she moved to another room. The help she was promised was nowhere in sight but she liked it that way. It was a chance for her to test out her magic or what she had. Slowly the rooms became clean after a week worth of work. There was plenty that needed to be done and yet time was something that wasn't limited. Her brown eyes scanned the collection of books bored. The rain had ruined her plans on going to town. Resting her back against the cold chairs she closed her eyes bony fingers traced along her cheeks but covered her mouth with a firm grip. Her eyes pulled open quickly starring at the sight of a skeleton. Its not that she hadn't seen one before but his actions scared her.

"Why are you here. Who are you…?" His words were harsh but his remained on her lips making a muffled sound under his skinless hands. "I will remove my hand but you are not getting away that easily. If you scream you'll make it worse on yourself. Understand?" He asked his hands reached out for a piece of rope he had hidden. Wrapping it around her not to tight his hand removed looking at her.

Her eyes were wide wiggling around in the rope her black witches hat wiggled as she moved. Reaching up he pulled it off of her starring at her through his sockets. Banging on the door could be heard in the next room but he closed the door in the library locking it behind him.

She was speechless the stupid poster crumbled tighter in her hand but she refused to stop moving. Her voice made its way backs to her. Brown eyes starred at him.

"Just what do you think your doing Prince. Why are you here." Moving around she continued. "And why did you tie me up. What exactly are you going to do." His hand harshly covered her lips once more glaring at her the pounding stopped and he spoke once more.

"Idiot! I told you to be quite I gave you a chance and you blew it. Sorry I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." A thick piece of tape covered her mouth as he turned walking out of the room leaving her in silence. She screamed through the tape her eyes stayed constant on the door.


End file.
